Russia
The Russian Federation: Our plans for the immediate future. [Claim The Russian Federation] - April 2016 President: Vladimir Putin Prime minister: Dmitry Medvedev Map of improvements and current standing Foreign relations Permanent member of the UNSC Founding member of the CIS Founding member of the CSTO Founding member of the SCO Founding member of the Union state: Commonwealth of Belarus and Russia Member of the OSCE Member of the NACC Member of the Partnership for Peace Member of APEC External Sanctions International sanctions during the Ukrainian crisis Norway, Iceland, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland drop sanctions - Jan 2019 Australia lifts sanctions - feb 2019 Trump Blasts Russian Sanctions As Ineffectual, Will Repeal Them With Executive Order - 2022 Treaties: New START nuclear disarmament to be renewed in 2021 Ingame Diplomacy Within Russian influence sphere (CIS) Armenia Vladimir Putin on official state visit to Armenia - Jan 2032 Armenian and Nagorno-Karabakh rebels invade Aran province, Azerbaijan. - Dec 2032 Belarus Russia and Belarus announce the "Union State of Russia and Belarus treaty" - june 2031 Kazakhstan Vadimir Putin on official state visit to Kazakhstan - feb - 2032 Within the SCO or special ally: Mongolia President Putin on official state visit to Mongolia - aug 2031 (offering alliance) China [Diplomacy Russian Foreign minister Sergey Lavrov Visits Beijing. - Dec 2016 Global friendly: Angola Russia sends diplomats to Angola and Mozambique.- dec 2031 Brazil Diplomacy Russia Sends two Diplomats to Brazil] - dec 2016 India [Diplomacy The Russian Ambassador returns to India] November 2016 Iran [Diplomacy Russia sends diplomats to Iran] May 2016 Diplomacy State visit of President Hassan Rouhani to Russia] - may 2017 Building nuclear reactors - july 2018 The Islamic Republic of Iran sends its foreign minister to the Russian Federation - 2031 Mozambique Russia sends diplomats to Angola and Mozambique.- dec 2031 North Korea: Eastern forces on high alert due to Nuclear threats from NK - oct 2016 Pakistan - Military and economic diplomacy with Pakistan - December 2018 Senegal: Russia sends two diplomats to Senegal. - dec 2021 Serbia: Serbia joining ACES, Russia is pissed - Aug - 2019 diplomacy Serbia sends diplomat to Russia - Jan 2020 Gifting army assets. Syria [Diplomacy Russia sends two diplomats to Syria April 2016 Putin barks at Assad! - nov 2031 tanks and equip donated. Tuvalu Roleplay - A relief package arrives on Tuvalu - oct 2016 Russian humanitarian aid arrives at the disaster stricken Islands of Tuvalu - oct 2031 Venezuela Global: Australia Diplomacy Russia sends two diplomats to Australia - oct 2019 Iceland [News Iceland offers Edward Snowden Asylum - april 2017 Norway Norway tries to poach our presenter May 2016 Diplomacy Russia sends two diplomats to Norway dec 2019 Russia delivers a gift to Norway dec 2019 Peru [News Threatening video from defeated presidential candidate Veronika Mendoza.] may 2016 - Communist sympathizer in peru invited to visit moscow Diplomacy Veronika Mendoza receives Russian Delegates oct 2016 - accepted invitation to come to moscow. Turkey News Turkey condemns Russian Artic and Ukrainian forces, calls it "New Age Imperialism" - jan 2020 News Russia announces a new law on criminalizing the denial of the Armenian Genocide - June 2020 News Turkey says Europe "should never close its borders to those in need", 'threatens' to let more refugees enter Europe and Russia if sanctions aren't lifted. - Jun 2020 UK News The UK stops all airstrikes in Syria - june 2020 USA Donald Trump Sends Vice President Chris Christie To Treat With Putin - 2021 In-Game Multi-Country Events [News Russia sends official invitations for the August 2017 International Army Games!] April 2017 News The 2017 International Army Games have begun! - meta 2017 Economy Infrastructure: Constructing a large hull shipyard in St Petersburg: aug 2016 (finished dec 2018) Russia presents its progress on their Arctic policies - Dec 2019 Russia and China start cooperative construction on mega-infrastructure projects. dec 2021 Energy Russia presents its progress on their Arctic policies - Dec 2019 - 27,5 billion dollar LNG installation operational in Murmansk peninsula. Space exploration [News Russian Soyuz-ISS-48S successfully launched to the international space station. - Sept 2016 Making 300 million usd as the international space cab company. India is interested in a joint probe to Uranus - November 2016 [Roleplay Timothy Peake crisis still unresolved, Tim spends his Christmas in Siberia. - dec 2016 News Russia finally finds an international investor for the Kliper space project. - sept 2018 6 klipers done in 2020, PTK NP project done in 2022. UK pays for their astronaut - Jan 2019 Event - Russia tests new re-usable Kliper spacecraft. - Aug 2021 Internal policies, developments, roleplays: Roleplays and fun: (not necessary huge impact on game) News - Photo Op Russian President Vladimir Putin and Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev meet for a casual morning cup of tea].- 2017 News Moscow is ready for FIFA 2018, UK officials misbehaving at airport and sent back to London. - july 2018 Radio Russia hacked and played anti-American propaganda for 30 minutes - November 2018 Will Alisa Kharcheva become the next First Lady of Russia? - Meta 2018 News Russia's Valery Gergiev conducts concert in Palmyra ruins - Oct 2019 Edward Snowden: News Russia makes an offer to Edward Snowden. - jan 2019 Russian armed forces: Ground forces 250,000 Regular troops 300,000 Regular troop Conscripts (these are 1 year conscripts adding to the reserves annual until 2040. Would make the first batch around 45+ age) 7,100,000 Reserves (2032) Tanks 2.300 T-14 Armata MBT 550 T-90 MBT 550 T-80 MBT (3,000 in reserves) 1,700 T-72 MBT (7,000 in reserves) 0 - T-64 MBT (2000 in reserves) 0 - T-62 MBT (2500 in reserves) 0 - T-55 MBT (2800 in reserves) Infantry Fighting Vehicles 1,500 T-15 Armata Heavy infantry fighting vehicle 1,500 BTR-T heavy infantry combat vehicle 3.000 Kurganets-25 IFV /APC 616 BMP-3 IFV 1851 BMP-2 IFV (6,500 in reserves) 500 BMP-1 IFV (7,000 in reserves) Armoured personnel carriers 2.500 Bumerang Armoured personnel carrier 1152 BTR-80/82A Armoured personnel carrier 68 BTR-70 Armoured personnel carrier 3700 BTR-60 all in reserves 1000 BRDM-2 armoured cars (1000 in reserves) 1500 MT-LB (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MT-LB 5000 in reserves) 150 GAZ-2975 Tigr Infantry Mobility Vehicle Artillery 1.250 2S35 Koalitsiya-SV Self-propelled howitzer 600 2A18 D-30 Howitzer artillery (3,000 in storage) 200 2A36 Giatsint-B Howitzer artillery (1,000 in storage) 450 2A65 Msta-B Howitzer artillery (600 in storage) 500 MT-12 Rapira Anti-Tank Gun 622 2S1 Gvozdika Self-Propelled Howitzer (1,400 in storage) 931 2S3 Akatsiya Self-Propelled Howitzer (1,600 in storage) 25 2S4 Tyulpan Self-Propelled Gun-Mortar (120 in storage) 250 2S5 Giatsint-S Self-Propelled Howitzer (500 in storage) 600 2S19 Msta-S Self-Propelled Howitzer 50 2S23 Nona-SVK Self-Propelled 120 mm Mortar 30 2S34 Chosta Self-Propelled Howitzer Rocket Artillery 982 BM-21 Grad Multiple Rocket Launcher (2,200 in storage) 450 BM-27 Uragan Multiple Rocket Launcher 150 BM-30 Smerch Multiple Rocket Launcher 50 TOS-1 Thermobaric Rocket Launcher 75 9A52-4 Tornado Multiple Rocket Launcher Tactical ballistic missile systems 50 OTR-21 Tochka-U / SS-21 Tactical ballistic missile 80 9K720 Iskander-M / SS-26 Tactical ballistic missile Anti-Air and Sam systems 350 2K12 Kub Medium Range SAM 300 9K33 Osa Short Range SAM 400 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Short range SAM 200 9K331M Tor-M1 Short range SAM 400 9K37M1 Buk Medium range SAM 250 9K22 Tunguska AA 250 S-300V Antey-300 Long-range SAM 152 S-400 Triumf Long-range SAM 150 S-500 Long-range SAM Light vehicles and logistics 1.500 VPK-3927 Volk Infantry mobility vehicle 400 Iveco LMV Infantry mobility vehicle 500 Ural Typhoon Mine-Resistant Ambush-Protected truck 1,500 KamAZ-6350 Mustang Heavy cargo truck 2,500 KamAZ-5350 Heavy cargo truck 10,000 Ural-5323 Heavy cargo trucks 5,000 KamAZ 43501 Medium cargo trucks 15,000 Ural-43206 Medium cargo trucks 10,000 Ural-4320 Light cargo trucks 25,000 GAZ-33097 Light cargo trucks 10,000 KamAZ-65225 Tractor unit Russian Airborne troops "Vozdushno-desantnye voyska Rossii" 80,000 Paratroopers 800 BMD-2 Armoured fighting vehicles 800 BMD-3 Armoured fighting vehicles 1.250 BMD-4 Armoured fighting vehicles 250 2s25 tank destroyers / artillery 750 2A18 122-mm howitzer artillery 750 ZU-23 Anti-Air 1500 Gaz Tiger infantry mobility vehicles 1500 Kamaz Mustang 6*6 infantry mobility vehicles 250 9K37M1 Buk SAM systems 500 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Sam systems Navy 250,000 personell (including marines and naval aviation) Carriers: 1 - Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier 6 - Shtorm-class nuclear super carriers 6 - Priboy-class helicopter carrier (russian version of the mistral) Cruisers: 1 - Kirov-class Nuclear battlecruiser (3 in reserve) 3 - Slava-class cruiser 1 - Kara-class cruiser Destroyers: 1 - Kashin-class missile destroyer 9 - Udaloy I class anti-submarine destroyers 5 - Sovremennyy-class anti-air / surface destroyers (3 in reserves) 20 - Lider class Destroyers Frigates: 2 - Krivak-class frigate 2 - Neustrashimy-class frigates 24 - Admiral Gorshkov-class frigate 8 - Gepard-class frigates 6 - Admiral Grigorovich-class frigate Corvettes: 20 - Grisha-class corvette (2 in reserves) 2 - Gremyashchy-class corvette 13 - Nanuchka-class missile corvette 25 - Tarantul-class missile corvette 7 - Parchim-class anti submarine corvette 2 - Bora-class hoverborne guided missile corvette 15 - Buyan-class corvette 5 - Buyan-M-class corvette 12 - Steregushchy class corvette 20 - Project 22160 Stealth corvettes Landing ships: 4 - Alligator-class landing ships 15 - Ropucha-class landing ship 2 - Ivan Gren-class landing ship Landing crafts: 50 - Zubr-class LCAC 12 - Serna-class landing craft 5 - Dyugon-class landing craft 2 - Ivan Rogov-class landing ship Special-purpose ships: 8 - Vishnya-class intelligence ship 2 - Yury Ivanov-class intelligence ship Patrol ships: 10 - Grachonok-class anti-saboteur ship (river patrol ships) 8 - Raptor-class high speed patrol ships Mine countermeasures: 11 - Natya class minesweeper 23 - Sonya-class minesweeper 2 - Gorya-class minesweeper 9 -Lida-class minesweeper 5 Alexandrit-class minesweeper Icebreakers: 3 - Artika class nuclear icebreakers 5 - Taymyr-class nuclear icebreakers 1 - 50 Let Pobedy ''nuclear icebreaker 4 - Admiral Makarovclass icebreakers 10 - Ivan Susanin-class icebreaker 5 - Moskva class icebreakers 3 - ''Kapitan Khlebnikov icebreakers 15 - Baltika-class Icebreakers 11 - Beringov Proliv icebreakers / salvage vessels Submarines: Ballistic missile submarines (SSBN) 3 Delta III-class submarine 1 Typhoon-class submarine (2 in reserves) 6 Delta IV-class submarines 8 Borei-class submarine Cruise missile submarines (SSGN) 7 Oscar 2-class submarine (1 in reserve) Attack submarines (SSN) 4 - Sierra 2-class submarine (1 in reserve) 4 - Victor 3-class submarine 10 - Akula-class submarine (2 in reserve) 20 - Yasen-class submarine Attack submarines (SSK) ' 23 Improved Kilo-class submarine (3 in reserves) 5 Lada-class submarine 1 ''Sarov-class submarine (R&D test ship) 16 - Kalinka class Diesel Electric submarines. '''Naval Aircraft: Aircraft: 240 - Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA 5th gen Stealth multirole/Air superiority fighter. carrier based 80 per year 240 tot 24 - Mikoyan MiG-29K Carrier-based multirole fighter 22 - Sukhoi Su-24 carrier based All-weather attack aircraft 148 - Sukhoi Su-33 Carrier-based air superiority fighter,Multirole fighter 124 - Sukhoi Su-25 carrier based CAS 30 - Tupolev Tu-142 "Bear" Maritime patrol and anti-submarine warfare aircraft 6 - Beriev Be-12 Maritieme patrol 20 - Ilyushin Il-38 "Dolphin"anti-submarine warfare and Maritime patrol aircraft 25 - Antonov An-26 Transports 6 - Antonov An-140 Transports 5 - Antonov An-12 Transport 6 - Antonov An-72 transport 1 - Tupolev Tu-154 transport 6 - Tupolev Tu-134 transport 18 - Yakovlev Yak-44 AWACS Helicopters: 300 - Ka-52K Hokum B Naval Attack Helicopter 150 - Kamov Ka-60 Naval ASW variant helicopters 90 - Kamov Ka-27-30 ASW helicopters 300 - Mil Mi-38 transport helicopters 9 - Mil-Mi-8 transport UCAV: 120 - Mikoyan Skat 2nd gen Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle (UCAV) carrier based. 120 - Kamov Ka-175 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UCAV) Helicopter ASW variant. Marines (Naval infantry) 80,000 troops 800 special forces. 500 T-90 MBT customized for semi amphibious use 750 BTR-80 Amphibious Armored personnel carrier 750 MT-LB Amphibious tracked Armored personnel carrier 500 2S31 Vena Artillery 100 9K37M1 Buk SAM systems 250 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Sam systems Airforce Aircraft: ''' '''Multi-role: 321 - Sukhoi Su-27 Multirole, air superiority 110 - Sukhoi Su-30 Multirole, air superiority 63 - Sukhoi Su-34 Multirole, strike fighter 48 - Sukhoi Su-35 Multirole 318 - Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA 5th gen Stealth multirole/Air superiority fighter 252 - Mikoyan MiG-29 Multirole, air superiority 135 - Mikoyan MiG-31 Multirole, air superiority 40 - Mikoyan MiG-35 Multirole, air superiority 200 - MiG-41 mach 4 long-range interception aircraft. 77 - Yakovlev Yak-130 Light fighter/trainer Bombers / CAS: 277 - Sukhoi Su-24 All-weather attack aircraft 199 -Sukhoi Su-25 Close Air Support 201 - Aero L-39 Albatros' '''Light ground-attack aircraft 150 - Yakovlev Yak-152 trainer aircraft. '''Strategic long range bombers:' 70 - Tupolev Tu-22M 41 - Tupolev Tu-95 Long ranged propellor bombers 16 - [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupolev_Tu-160 Tupolev Tu-160 Beliy Lebed] supersonic bombers 150 - Tupolev PAK DA next-generation strategic bomber. Reccon aircraft: 15 - Antonov An-30 Reccon 17 - Beriev A-50 AWACS 2 - Beriev A-100 AWACS 2 - Tupolev Tu-204 AWACS 30 - Ilyushin Il-20/22 AWACS Airborne command / Electronic warfare: 4 - Ilyushin Il-80 Airborne command post 2 - Ilyushin Il-82 Airborne command post Transport: 80 - PAK TA supersonic transport planes 39 - Ilyushin Il-18 Tranports 91 - Ilyushin Il-76 Transports 39 - Tupolev Tu-134 Transports 60 - Antonov An-12 Transports 5 - Antonov An-22 Transports 106 - Antonov An-26 Transports 26 - Antonov An-72 Transports 2 - Antonov An-124 Transports 3 - Antonov An-140 Transports 4 - Antonov An-148 Transports 3 - Tupolev Tu-154 Transports 23 - Let L-410 Turbolet Transports 150 - UAC Il-214 Multi-role Transport Aircraft (MTA) Tankers: 19 - Ilyushin Il-78 Aerial refueler 2 - Ilyushin Il-96 aerial refuel tankers Helicopters: Attack Helicopters: 12 - Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Attack 250 - Kamov Ka-52 "Alligator" Attack 323 - Mil Mi-24/35 large helicopter gunship, attack helicopter and low-capacity troop transport 150 - Mil Mi-28 Attack Multirole/transport helicopters: 7 - Kamov Ka-27 ASW helicopters 31 - Kamov Ka-226 Utility helicopters 200 - [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamov_Ka-60 Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka]'' transport helicopters 31 - Kazan Ansat Utility helicopter 19 - Mil Mi-2 Utility helicopter 559 - Mil Mi-8/17 Multi-purpose 81 - Mil Mi-26 Heavy lift cargo helicopter 200 - Mil Mi-38 Medium transport helicopters 3 - Eurocopter AS350 Écureuil light utility 2 - Eurocopter AS355 light utility 100 - AVICopter AC332 (Advanced Heavy lifter - AHL) Heavy-Lift / High-Altitude Transport Helicopter '''UCAV:' 250 - Mikoyan Skat 2nd gen Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle (UCAV) 150 - Kamov Ka-175 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UCAV) Helicopter Russian Aerospace Defence Forces Early warning of missile attack: Voronezh radar at Lekhtusi, Armavir, Kaliningrad, Mileshevka, Yeniseysk, Barnaul14 Daryal radar at Pechora Volga radar at Hantsavichy Dnepr radar at Balkhash, Irkutsk and Olenegorsk Oko early warning satellites Space surveillance: Okno in Tajikistan Krona in Zelenchukskaya and Nakhodka RT-70 in Yevpatoria and Galenki (together with Roscosmos) Missile defence: A-135 anti-ballistic missile system Don-2N radar Satellite Systems: Liana space reconnaissance and target designation system (2 satellites electronic reconnaissance 14F145 "Lotus-C1") Strategic missile troops * 46 silo-based R-36M2 (SS-18) * 30 silo-based UR-100N (SS-19) * 72 mobile RT-2PM "Topol" (SS-25) * 60 silo-based RT-2UTTH "Topol M" (SS-27) * 18 mobile RT-2UTTH "Topol M" (SS-27) * 73 mobile and silo-based RS-24 "Yars" (SS-29) * 512 weapons on SLBMs Russian Space Forces The main tasks of the Russian Space Forces are informing the higher political leaders and military commanders of missile attacks as soon as possible, ballistic missile defence, and the creation, deployment, maintenance and control of in-orbit space vehicles, like the new Persona reconnaissance satellite. Arctic Joint Strategic Command: Northern Fleet, and specialised: Map of Arctic bases: Video of Arctic bases: *18,000 Arctic warfare specialized troops *150 BTR-90 APC's *500 Bumerang Artic specialized version APC's. *250 TM-140A amphibious all terrain tracked cargo personnel carrier Arctic vehicles. *100 x T-80 Main Battle Tanks *150 T-14 Armata main battle tanks, specialized for Arctic warfare. *80 x 2S19 Msta self-propelled howitzers *100 x MT-LB with 9K114 Shturm anti tank missiles *50 2K22 Tunguska Anti-Air *50 9K35 Strela-10 SAM systems *50 Buk missile system intermediate SAM systems *100 Pantsir-S1 missile and artillery systems (including S-400 missiles) and Bal and Bastion mobile anti-ship missile systems, placed on the Arctic islands and coastline. *10 - S-500 missile systems, installed on the main Arctic bases *200 Mi-8AMTSh-VA Arctic specialized helicopters Post considering Arctic command: Russia presents its progress on their Arctic policies - Dec 2019 Special Operations Forces of the Russian Federation: Spetsnaz_GRU 50,000 operators in total divided amongst various branches: Military * Military special ops: 23,000 troops 100 Kamaz Typhoon Mine-Resistant Ambush-Protected truck Amount of assets classified (will organize and buy these ingame) Others * FSB: 2,000 troops * The internal affairs branch (specialty police): 22,000 troops * Federal Protection Service (FSO): 1000 troops * Federal Counter-Narcotics Service (FSKN): 1,500 troops * Justice Ministry: 500 troops In addition to Internal Troops, the MVD has Politsiya (formerly Militsiya) police special forces stationed in nearly every Russian city. National Guard of Russia 400,000 troops mission to ensure public order, national security and defense against terrorism. = Future projects https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Russian_Ground_Forces#Future_equipment https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Air_Force#Future_of_the_Russian_Air_Force https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_of_the_Russian_Navy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Kalina Defense Budget $84.5 billion (2015) 4,4% of GDP Purchases Overview of planned production - aug 2016 News Russia starts construction on Shtorm-class Supercarriers - may 2019 Russia presents its progress on their Arctic policies - Dec 2019 Russian economics, population, GDP, military budget and new ordered assets: - jan 2031 FSB intelligence operations: Ukraine [Covert-Ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv - 0ct 2016 Russia Sends reinforcements to the Donbass region june 2016 covert ops Russia sending more unmarked reinforcements into Donbass - april 2017 Covert-ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv continue] - june 2017 Covert-ops Russia sends more unmarked troops into Donbass.] - april 2018 covert-ops Demonstration in the centre of Kharkiv. - april 2018 Covert-ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv increase momentum - Dec 2018 Covert-ops Springtime in Charkov, an excellent time for a demonstration - May 2019 Covert-ops Russia sending unmarked reinforcements into Donbass - June 2019 - unsuccessful Covert-ops Demonstrations in Charkov and Donetsk - Dec 2019 6,000 Charkov - 10,000 Donetsk Covert-ops Kharkiv and Donetsk facing heavy demonstrations - june 2020 19,500 Charkov - Donetsk 13750 Covert-Ops Pro-Russian Demonstrators attempt to occupy government buildings in Donetsk and Kharkiv. - oct 2020 Charkov - 26,500 protesters are occupying about 1/2 of the major government buildings Covert-ops The red spring flows over Eastern Ukraine - jun 2028 Covert-ops Under the cloak of darkness our strength grows!] - jun 2028 covert - ops Mourning and Demonstrations in Eastern Ukraine - Jan 2031 Protests in eastern Ukraine - aug 2031 Springtime in the Ukraine - april 2032 Mood swings in the Ukraine - Dec 2032 Zapo: 0 Dnipro: 1200 Current ongoing conflicts Syria against ISIS [Event Russian air-strikes on Syrian rebels in operation "shtorm oktyabrya"] - oct 2016 - 300 dead Free Syrian army troops Offering airsupport in the battle of Suluk - may 2017 Syrian Army attacks the southern Daraa province - april 2032 Current Russian assets in Syria: Russian naval facility in Tartus and patrolling the coast: - 2,000 military personnel - 25 BMP-3 APC's - 3 Buyan-M class corvettes - 1 Gepard-class frigate - 1 Vishnya-class intelligence ship - 1 Improved Kilo - class submarine - 1 Slava-class- cruiser Airbase - 2,000 military personnel - 500 Spetznatz GRU special forces. - 25 BMP-3 APC's - 25 2A65 mista Artillery - 5 Pantsir-S1 Sam systems - 10 S-400 SAM missile systems - 10 Orlan-10 UAV Tactical bombers - 12 Su-24M2 - 8 Su-34 CAS - 12 Su-25SM Fighters - 4 Su-30SM - 4 Su-35S Helicopters - 12 Mi-24P - 4 Mi-28N - 4 Ka-52 Assets operation in Syrian airspace Long range strategic bombers - 5 Tu-160 - 6 Tu-95MSM - 14 Tu-22M3 Donbass region (Donetsk People's Republic and Luhansk People's Republic Donetsk) Conflicts: Conflict - United Armed Forces of Novorossiya invade Kharkiv - Jul 2028 - succes General info: Charkov Liberated by the Donbass rebels. - Jan 2031 - production of equip started. United Armed Forces of Novorossiya 40,400 troops Vehicles: 60 - T-84 Main battle tanks (10 added per 2 months) jan 32 43 - T-64 Main battle tanks 14 - T-72 Main battle tanks 84 - BTR-4 Infantry fighting vehicles (14 added per 2 months) jan 32 29 - BMD-1 Infantry fighting vehicles 92 - BMD-2 Infantry fighting vehicles 50 - BTR-70 Armoured personell carriers 40 - 2A18 (D-30) Howitzer artillery 30 - 2A65 "Msta-B" Artillery 45 - 2S1 Gvozdika Artillery 30 - BM-21 "Grad" Rocket Artillery 30 - Sprut anti-tank gun artillery (5 added per 2 months) jan 32 2 - 9K37 Buk SAM systems 5 - 9K35 Strela-10 SAM systems Russian unmarked assets in Donbass region 60,000 regular army troops 1,000 Spetznats special forces 1000 BMD-2 Infantry fighting vehicles 650 T-72 Main battle tanks 250 2A18 (D-30) Howitzer artillery 50 - 9K35 Strela-10 SAM systems 50 - 9K37M1 Buk Medium range SAM https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_in_Donbass https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_military_intervention_in_Ukraine_(2014%E2%80%93present) Ingame plays: [Covert-ops Russia Sends reinforcements to the Donbass region.] June 2016 - Troops sent over the border unnoticed, added to overview above. [Covert-Ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv - 0ct 2016 covert ops Russia sending more unmarked reinforcements into Donbass - april 2017 Covert-ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv continue] - june 2017 Covert-ops Russia sends more unmarked troops into Donbass.] - april 2018 covert-ops Demonstration in the centre of Kharkiv. - april 2018 Covert-ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv increase momentum - Dec 2018 Covert-ops Springtime in Charkov, an excellent time for a demonstration - May 2019 Covert-ops Russia sending unmarked reinforcements into Donbass - June 2019 covert - ops Mourning and Demonstrations in Eastern Ukraine - Jan 2031 Covert-ops The red spring flows over Eastern Ukraine - jun 2028 Covert-ops Under the cloak of darkness our strength grows!] - jun 2028 Category:Country Category:Unclaimed Category:SCO Category:Global Powers